


magnetic (drawn to you)

by theeternalblue



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Post-Canon, Romance, Varchie!Centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 11:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20947400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theeternalblue/pseuds/theeternalblue
Summary: Becoming an adult most times means growing apart, but there are certain people who can only go back together, because it was always supposed to be that way.(This was meant to be my piece for Varchie AW2019)





	magnetic (drawn to you)

**Author's Note:**

> This took forever, but it was my piece for the Varchie Appreciation Week 2019. This is just a bit of love for our favorite couple, with details to remember important moments in their relationship so far.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> (Also, probably last fic before S4 premiere, so let's keep our fingers crossed for a good season!)

Not for the first time Veronica thinks she learned more useful things during her job at Pop’s than she ever did at Harvard. At least, skills that are useful for her summer associate program at Wolfram and Goodman law firm, like how to deal with picky customers. It’s certainly not her dream job, but she has to start somewhere. This somewhere is better than any other daughter of a criminal could’ve ever expected, and she’s going to prove herself worthy of it. Even more, she’s sure she’ll be the best and get an offer to join the firm once she finishes law school.

She leans over the counter, spotting the tall girl with curly hair. “Nina, please, I need to order five lunches for half an hour ago.”

The girl chuckles, shaking her head but outstretching a hand to take a piece of paper where Veronica has written what she needs. “Girl, you’re lucky I like you.”

Veronica smiles brightly, the heels of her shoes clicking against the hardwood floor after going on tiptoes. Retrieving her phone out of her bag to check on her emails while waiting for the food, Veronica moves without looking, bumping into someone.

“Sorry,” she hears a smooth voice, and feels a hand on her upper arm, steadying her.

It’s the voice, the touch and the scent of a perfume she remembers picking for him at eighteen, his Christmas gift for their last year of high school. A jolt of electricity goes up her spine, and her skin prickles as if the energy in the room has shifted. Her dark brown eyes look up to find a beautiful chiseled face and perfectly tousled red hair.

His warm eyes are like melted honey, and they light up when he sees her face.

“Ronnie.”

Her belly flip-flops.

“Archie.”

He looks even better than she remembered. His broad shoulders are encased in a classic gray cotton shirt, long sleeves rolled up. It’s the same style, but more grownup – same beautiful boyish smile but with more angles. And could he be taller? Maybe her heels aren’t enough, or maybe she has fantasized about his hugs for too long.

It’s disappointing when he let goes takes his hand off her arm.

“What are you doing here?” She wonders, completely hating the way her voice wavers with self-doubt. How long has it been since they haven’t been in the same room? Since they kissed one last time? Of course, she remembers. It was a dreadful morning, after a marvelous night.

“I work just across the street. I’m writing songs, and working with some artists at a record label for about a month now,” he shares without looking away from her.

There’s a group of people looking in their direction, and she guesses they are some colleagues of him. They certainly don’t look like most of the people she works with, some with tattoos and piercings, colorful hair and diverse styles. Veronica swims in shades of blue and gray mostly, all day.

“That’s great. I didn’t know you were in New York.”

“I couldn’t have pictured you anywhere else,” Archie quips, making her smile. “What are you doing?”

“Order for Lodge!” someone yells from the counter, and Veronica snaps out of her trance, of the memories shared with the man in front of her.

“Running late,” she replies while hurrying to retrieve the order. She hears him snorting a laugh, while her heels click across the floor in a rapid succession. “I’m doing my summer associate program,” she explains as she walks past him. “Across the street, at Wolfram and Goodman. And I have to join a meeting in fifteen minutes.” She’s already at the door, ready to leave, but Archie smiles brightly at her.

“Go dazzle them, Ronnie.”

She can’t help but smile. A good dose of encouragement can’t do nothing wrong, but she wishes she could stay, ask for a number or an address, know a bit more of him.

Instead, Archie calmly and softly mutters, “Go.” Trying to untie the knot that prevents her from just running away. Because despite all the times they have left each other due to unfortunate events, it’s never been easy – and they’ve always found a way back.

Glancing over her shoulder, once she’s on the street, Veronica sees Archie joining the group of friends waiting for him. She just doesn’t notice how his eyes follow her as she crosses the street.

There’s something about New York that clashes into a beautiful juxtaposition. Archie never thought he could love a place with so much darkness and beauty, with gray shades and the incredible colors of Central Park through the seasons. But over the years he has learned he loves to find those secret corners of awe in places that everyone thinks are too complicated, too difficult.

The elevator opens on the 23th floor, Wolfram and Goodman Law Firm. The place is pristine, and looks and smells expensive. He feels slightly out of place, but when has he not? Only when he’s writing music, playing his guitar or wrapped in the arms of warm olive skin as he inhales expensive perfume while being called _Archiekins_.

“I’m looking for Veronica Lodge?” Archie tells to the woman behind the front desk, who looks at him with a raised eyebrow. She studies him, a small smirk playing at her lips.

“I’m sorry, who?” she utters in a velvety voice that grates his nerves.

“Veronica Lodge, she’s a summer associate here.”

The woman scoffs. “Oh, well–“

“Archie?”

Before the receptionist can even attempt to finish thinking what she was about to say, Archie hears Veronica’s voice. He turns around ready to smile at her, but she doesn’t look too pleased to see him. Maybe it’s because he’s wearing jeans, or the Vans he chose for today. Or maybe it’s about the smirking prick in an expensive outfit standing next to her.

“Hey–“

“What are you doing here?” Veronica sounds nervous, as she approaches him, giving one of those apologetic smiles to the dark-skinned guy who seems quite content to make him squirm under a scrutinizing smile.

“Sorry,” Archie utters in a defeated voice, glancing to the man who seems at least five or so years older than them. “I would’ve called but I don’t have your number.”

Even in those ridiculous cream-colored high-heels, Veronica barely reaches his chin. Her pencil skirt accentuates curves that have only grown more appealing with time, legs that he used to fantasize about as a teenager and to this day. Is it wrong of him to feel pride about having kissed every inch of skin on display? And the one hidden under the clothes as well? That’s probably his one mistake – he has never been able to stop thinking about her once she entered his world.

“I’m busy.” Her right shoulder twitches in the direction of the man she was with, the one who is now with his hands in his pockets and looking too smug for Archie’s liking. “I’m helping Aaron with a corporate law case.”

“Okay,” Archie breathes out, angling his face closer to her, and smiling softly. “I get it, you’re working and I’m interrupting.” He reaches for her hand, gently taking it and caressing it before letting it go. It only lasts five seconds, but her eyes flutter shut. “I’m sorry, Ronnie.”

He knows he’s being at least a bit of a jackass, that he somehow wants to make a claim. She’d berate him if she could, because she rolls her eyes, as a little smile softens her features. Veronica knows him better than anyone in this world.

“Give me your phone,” she replies, and he happily complies, watching as how she creates a new contact. _Ronnie_ kiss emoji, and her number. She’s definitely trying to kill him. She purses her lips to stop her smile when she catches him smirking and rubbing his chin. Before she hands the mobile back, she pins her number. “Goodbye, Archie.”

“Bye,” he mutters happily, watching her turning around, finally seeing the full zipper on the back of her skirt, that almost makes him swallow his tongue. What he would give to pull it down.

Aaron, the snooty lawyer who was walking with Veronica, takes another look at him, but this time Archie just throws a mock salute his way, and walks away. He has no idea about the history between Veronica Lodge and Archie Andrews. No one does.

It’s not something that goes unnoticed. She knows her worth, and it’s not only Aaron who has flirted with her, but she knows better than to mix business with pleasure – much less when her whole career depends on this. This will be the beginning of her whole life, and she’s ready to start walking on the right path. Even so, that doesn’t mean she’s going to forget about everything in her past. That’s impossible. More so when a certain redheaded Adonis happens to be working only two blocks away from the office and texting her to _just say hi_.

Archie is the same sweet, caring and absolutely gorgeous boy he was the first time they met. But he has also become a charming and attractive man. His personality has grown to match the physical appeal he’s always had. A bit more confidence and a little flirtatiousness make him basically irresistible, which might be the reason why she fell for his cheap trick to give him her number – it also had something to do with that glint of jealousy in the corner of his eye.

Every time he’s dated someone else, her heart falls to the pit of her stomach, even if she has been seeing someone too. Veronica feels terrible for feeling like she owns him, like they belong together and everyone else is a distraction. But she’s almost certain Archie feels the same way. If he wasn’t, why would he ask her to meet him for lunch?

_It’s a date_, she types after he tells her a place and time.

_Of course_, Archie types back, and her heart stutters.

He surprises her by choosing a little Thai place in Hell’s Kitchen, not really far from their works in Midtown Manhattan. She’s more surprised to notice that his old convenient serpent tattoo on his right bicep is not the only one on his skin, since a bit of ink peeks from under the left sleeve of his charcoal-gray t-shirt.

As soon as he lays eyes on her, a smile blooms on his lips.

He asks about her day, before they order and as soon as there are drinks and food before them they delve into these last couple of years they haven’t seen each other.

“Betty told me about your plans to stay in New York after graduating, but the city is so big,” Archie shrugs a shoulder. “I thought the chances of meeting you on the street or around a corner were slim to none.” He snorts a laugh, because it’s true. How can it be that in a city of almost nine million people they happen to cross paths? It’s as if they are pulled together by a strange force.

“Kevin mentioned you were closing down Andrews Construction, and left control of the gym to Mad Dog.” She sighs, small wistful smile on her lips, “I didn’t know you were coming here.”

“Music has got me through a lot of things, and I think it was time for me to give it a chance again.”

“I’m glad everything is working out for you.”

“Us.” He tries, a tender and lopsided smile on his face. “We are going places we wanted to visit.” Archie pauses because he doesn’t need to finish that thought. She knows it as well as he does. They are going places, but not together like they had planned.

Veronica looks down at her dish, not quite interested in the tom yum goong, but thinking about their last year of high school. They had to overcome so much, and were stronger than ever, making plans about their future and being freely in love. But his dad passed away, and her parents weren’t out of a criminal life that only tried to pull her into the abyss with them. And yet, those moments of bliss in each other’s embrace, sharing kisses and waking up together make everything about her past brighter. Nothing could ever steal those memories from her.

“I wouldn’t be here if it weren’t for you,” Veronica says softly, looking into warm amber eyes.

“Veronica–“

“No, it’s true, Archie. You kept me grounded during a very difficult stage in my life. You kept me sane. Loved. Cared for. I could never repay that.” She takes a deep breath, trying to soothe the nerves she always gets when she talks about her feelings. “I’m sorry we had to follow different paths.”

“You did the same for me, Ronnie. You are a very important part of my life, and one of the biggest reasons why I’m here, following my dream.” He reaches for her hand over the table, and just like a couple of days earlier, she feels that same pleasant buzzing running through her veins. “And I missed you.”

She wants to tell him that she missed him too. Every day. College and Boston were hard without him, without someone who was always in her corner cheering her up, giving her a kind smile and a soft kiss good morning. She could confess she still has a couple of his old t-shirts in her lingerie drawer and the cotton clashes against the lace and satin. But she’s never been good at this.

Veronica pulls her hand away, and takes her phone to seemingly check the time, but the truth is she doesn’t even process it. “I have to go back to the office. We’re working on a very important case.” She attempts to take her wallet to pay for her lunch, but he stops her.

“It’s on me,” Archie mutters softly, not fighting her about her imminent escape. “Have a good day, Ronnie.”

Giving him an apologetic look, Veronica tries to explain, to come up with an excuse, but she isn’t able to say anything. It is him who stands up, smiling at her like he gets it better than anyone, and wraps her in one of those hugs that used to make her feel safe no matter the place or the situation.

Once in the street, Veronica feels her eyes prickling, but still refrains from going back.

Sometimes New York seems like it has welcomed more outsiders than the natives still living in the city. At least for Archie, it looks that way. Most of the people he has known in the few months he’s been there are from different states or countries, all looking for a chance to make their dreams come true.

He’s just another guy trying to break into the music business, and nothing can guarantee he’ll do it. So far, he’s been lucky. It’s mostly about that, anyway. Yes, it takes talent and effort, but the last little push it’s just sheer luck. Being discovered is just being in the right place at the right time.

Plucking a few accords from his acoustic guitar, as he gets lost in thought, Archie feels a hand on his shoulder. Looking up, he sees Sami, the other new guy, smiling at him from behind his glasses. The dimple piercings make him look even happier.

“So, mate, what’s the plan for Friday?” He asks plopping down on the couch next to him.

“Plan?” Archie mumbles, frowning as he puts a hand over the string of his guitar to stop the vibrations.

Sami chuckles. “Your birthday. The rest of the guys and I were thinking about inviting you to a pub. Drinks and you know, fun. Not really big plans, but a nice celebration for us new in the city.”

“I don’t know–“ Archie tries. He really likes the group of creative people he’s working with, it had helped him to get new points of view, to test new rhythms.

“Come on, mate,” Sami insists, tilting his head to the side, in the direction of one of the girls who work in the post-production. “Give me a moment to have a chance.” At this Archie chuckles. “If you’re still hung up on the dishy girl from the other day–“

“_Dishy_?” Archie arches an eyebrow.

“Hot? I guess it’s hot for you.” When Sami sees the question in Archie’s eyes, he rolls his eyes. “Jet black hair, petite. The one you looked at like you would thank her if she walked all over you.”

Archie snorted a laugh. “Veronica.”

“Oh, she has a name?” Sami gets a knowing smirk on his lips.

“And history. She…” Archie sighs, frowning at the memory of her, at the many things she means for him. “She is my first love and all that goes with it,” he explains coyly.

“Good end? Bad end?” Sami tries.

“No end,” Archie replies a bit too quick. He chuckles at the surprise on Sami’s face. “We were in love, but life drove us in different ways.”

“Huh, well, invite her! Some drinks to get the fire starting, lose your inhibitions.” At this, Archie shoves him away, making Sami laugh. “What? Oh, you dirty-minded small-town boy. That’s a gift you’re going to need to get yourself.”

It takes some time for Archie to think over the possibility of inviting Veronica. He wonders first if she’d like the crowd, but Veronica has always been a social butterfly and he’s sure she’d make friends quickly. And a bar wouldn’t be a problem for her, as long as its quality is good enough for her standards. Archie’s biggest issue is knowing that he’s looking for details for her to say no, instead of accepting the only objection she could have that really matters – if she says no because she doesn’t want to see him.

He’s conflicted about inviting her until a bout of courage washes over him while leaving the studio. One of the songs he was working on got picked by a folk-rock band, and that means he gets a bonus in his payment. It’s one more reason to celebrate too.

Quickly typing on his phone, Archie doesn’t allow himself to overthink it. It’s just a casual invitation from one friend to another, even if said friend used to share her bed with him.

Unfortunately, just as he wants to add a little message _for old time’s sake_, Veronica replies that she cannot meet him, claiming to be too busy with work and unable to postpone it for another day. There’s a dejected emoji face and all.

_Have fun, Archiekins _😘

And he wants to ignore that pang in his chest, the heavy weight that settles on it.

Yes, there are other girls and he could have fun with any of them, but whenever Veronica is in the picture, he wants her. If she’s an option, it’ll always be her.

Shaking the thought out of his head is impossible. Even when he’s well into his second beer, talking to his friends and being chatted up by a lovely girl of honey-blonde hair and green eyes, all he can think about is how much he misses Veronica.

He’s not thinking about the consequences when he texts Betty and asks questions, he just slips his jacket on as soon as he gets answers.

“What’re you doing, mate?” Sami wonders when he sees Archie downing the rest of the amber liquid left on the bottle. For courage, he thinks.

“I’m going to get my birthday wish.”

Her phone shows the time. Nine at night, and she’d like nothing more than to go to Archie’s birthday party, to give him a tight hug and wish him all the happiness in the world because he deserves it more than anyone else. And yet, after a very long day, she’s finishing a research for a deposition. She wants nothing more than to take her shoes off and eat a nice proper meal after a week of grueling reading report after report to present a solid case against a company for sex discrimination. A drink with Archie and his friends sounds great, but this research must be done so the rest of the team studies it during the weekend, and they can be ready on Monday.

After she types the last sentence, she checks the time to see it’s past ten at night. Hungry and tired, she makes sure to send the emails, save everything, and leave her desk in order as the cleaning crew moves around her.

In movies, hailing a cab looks glamorous and like a skill every New Yorker should have. Instead, Veronica pulls her phone and opens the app to ask for a ride home. As she waits, she takes a moment to answer Betty’s unanswered texts, assuaging her worries about exertion and starvation – she might’ve lied a bit just to make her friend feel better.

The nicely sized studio apartment in Brooklyn is not something she dreamed about during high school, but it’s good enough. On the plus side, she can afford it without having to struggle with her budget. It’s also at a reasonable distance from her job, and it’s comfortable for her.

The walkup building gets into view, and she’s ready to step out of the car when she sees a figure leaning against the side of the entry. Her panic is not only replaced by relief when the light from the lamppost makes the man’s hair shine in copper tones. Her heart aches with longing.

“What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be at a party in your honor?” She asks softly, earning his attention. Archie smiles at her as he stands straight, and puts his phone in the pocket of his denim jacket. His hair is a bit long and messy, and she wants to card her fingers through it, like she used to.

“I wanted to celebrate with _you_.” He lifts the two bags his carrying. “I have food and wine. You just need to add cutlery and music for us to make it a night.”

There’s a part of her that thinks it’s better to say no, to not go down this road again, but she’s looking at the boy who taught her about love. Her Archiekins. Loyal and sweet. The man who left his own party to be with her.

Veronica smiles as she rummages for her keys in her bag. “I must warn you, it’s not the Pembrooke.”

He chuckles, but doesn’t say much as he watches her opening the door of the building and letting him in.

The foyer is well-lit, and the old stairs are empty at this time. Veronica feels her heart accelerating with each new step as the bags Archie is carrying rustle against each other. She attempts to make small talk, asking how his party was, but he’s succinct and tells her that it was _good_.

When they finally reach her floor, she leads him to her apartment. The brass numbers on the door look a bit brighter today, and she fails to get the key in the lock the first time. Could she be nervous?

Veronica opens the door, and looks for the light switch before letting him in.

There’s not much to show. It’s a studio apartment so everything is in plain sight, and she can see him drinking in the image before him as she pulls her light trench coat off. The only barrier of her last corner of privacy is the screen she bought to separate the couch from her bed.

“Give me that.” She takes the bags from his hands and leaves them on the counter of her open kitchen, taking everything out to see what he bought and what they’ll need to eat it. Out of the corner of her eye, she sees him taking his jacket off. His white tee is a bit tight, but the sight is appreciated, more so after a long day.

Veronica is washing her hands on the sink, and when she turns around she bumps into Archie. They both chuckle before she moves to the side to let him do the same.

“Wait,” she whispers, stopping him before he can turn towards the sink. “I owe you something.” Her arms wind around his middle, and feels like a piece of a puzzle as he automatically lifts his chin so she can tuck her head under it. Her cheek is pressed to that point between his chest and his shoulder, and she breathes in his scent and feels soft cotton against her face. “Happy birthday, Archie.” His arms wrap around her tight. She had almost forgotten how warm he always felt, the comfort of his touch.

“Thank you, Ronnie,” he mutters before kissing her hairline.

They let themselves enjoy the hug longer than what could be considered friendly, but it’s been years of missed moments.

She looks up at him, and smiles. “My feet are killing me.”

He laughs, letting her go so she can step out of her heels. He also toes his sneakers off, leaving them next to the front door.

As they start to put the food in plates, and take the _only_ glasses she has, she hips check him, making him laugh. “Look at me, not having snobbish wine glasses.”

“I’m disappointed,” he quips. “I expected better from you.”

“I went from princess to pauper.” She giggles before taking a sip of red wine out of a tall glass.

Archie leans in, merely two inches away from her face. “You can take the princess out of the palace, but never out of the girl.” He clinks his glass against hers. “Cheers.”

“For you. The happiest of birthdays to my favorite,” Veronica offers, with just a hint of flirtatiousness, a softness in her voice that’s always been meant for him.

“For _us_. And this night to never end. Not again.”

They sit at the small kitchen island, across from each other. On the tall stools, her feet dangle ungracefully, the tip of her toes reaching for support as she watches him take a bite of his roast beef sandwich. She smiles as she stabs a piece of roasted pepper from her plate.

The soft music fills the comfortable moments of silence.

It’s been seven years since they finished high-school, and four since she last kissed him one summer night, slipping under cold sheets and against hot skin. It was supposed to be a definitive goodbye, one last time that had only left her craving more. She knew it wasn’t his fault, but with the years, it had become inevitable for her to compare all her dates and relationships to him.

Archie speaks about the Fred Andrews community center, and how the place has become a staple in the daily life of all people in Riverdale. He tells her about the music workshops he taught, about Mad Dog getting his certificate as a trainer, and now going to school to become a teacher. And he seems proud of it all. Archie has had many achievements, but it’s clear music is a passion he still needs to conquer.

She shares about her journey through law school, how she has managed to be in top of her classes and be labeled as ruthless. And it’s funny because she hates lawyers most of the time, but she’s good at it. She hates injustice, and doesn’t want anyone to go through what Archie went through when they were teens. Her plans include working for a firm and have the freedom of taking pro bono cases.

“I’m proud of you,” Archie says, and for her it’s better than any praise other people could give her.

They don’t finish the entire meal, but share a chocolate mousse he bought for dessert, talking about old friends who have followed their own paths. Like Kevin in LA, getting a role in a soap opera, or Betty and her new role as part of the police department in Riverdale.

They move on to lighter subjects once they settle on her couch with the bottle of wine.

“Remember that time we first kissed?” Veronica giggles. “I was trying to make friends and be nice, and Cheryl throws me into a closet with you.”

Archie throws his head back against the couch, grinning at the ceiling. “I was stupid enough to think I was in love with someone else – someone wrong. And then you left me breathless, like when I first saw you. Lipstick all over my face.”

Veronica bites her lip. “I thought Riverdale would be so boring, and then there was you. You who smiled brighter than the sun, with reddened cheeks, and ears I only wanted to touch to get you flustered.”

“I’d never had such impure thoughts about a girl before,” Archie mumbles cheekily as he turns his face to the side. “You always made me blush.”

“Archie!” Veronica laughs at his confession, seeing the red spot already forming on his cheeks, the tip of his ears already flushed. “Do you have them now?” she whispers in a seductive tone.

“What do you think?”

Leaning closer to him, tilting her head to see his amber-colored eyes, Veronica sighs. “That first time I slept on your bed, after Jughead’s birthday party, after we made out, I was willing to sleep with you.” At this, Archie lifts his head, and frowns at her. “But we were drunk – you more than me,” she chuckles. “And you were sweet and tender, and decided to leave the bed for me and take the floor. You were a gentleman even in that moment of weakness, and you set the standards so high for everyone else.” She reaches for his ear, tugging gently on the lobe. “When it finally happened, when we were together, it was perfect. All I could’ve ever wanted.”

Archie reaches up to take her hand in his, linking their fingers together, but keeping his gaze on her. “I loved you.” There’s a soft lopsided smile on his lips. “I’ve loved you since the first time I saw you that night at Pop’s in a black cape, with red lips, and wrapped in mystery.”

“All that came after,“ Veronica mutters as she scoots closer to him. “Murder, war against my father–“ He slides closer to her on the couch. “Your time away from me, wrongfully accused for a crime you didn’t commit.”

“Soulmates can get overcome anything, Ronnie.” Archie lifts her hand and kisses her knuckles, making her sigh.

They look into each other’s eyes for a heavy second. His eyes flit from the dark orbs of her eyes to her lips, and before he can give it a second thought, Archie has let go of her hand to curl his hand around her waist. Veronica looks for support on his shoulders, and it’s as if they were teenagers again, in his old house’s living room after a chaotic party.

His hot breath on her bottom lip makes her shiver in anticipation before they finally kiss. There’s that knot in her belly, heat coiling as his hands caress her waist and back, as he nips at her lips.

She smiles, and giggles.

“What?” he mutters between kisses, smiling as well when her hands toy with his hair and ears.

“This feels as good as the first time, Archiekins.”

He doesn’t lose time and presses a kiss to her neck, over her racing pulse. “Every time this feels amazing. _You_. I’ve always known it’s you that makes me feel this way. A mess who couldn’t refrain from telling you that I loved you after having sex in front of a fireplace.”

Veronica presses her forehead against his, remembering the night Archie Andrews confessed his love for the first time. She was so scared, so frightened about feeling so strongly about a person. “It never was about not loving you. I did. But I had never needed someone in my life as much as I needed you.”

“I’m sorry I pushed you.”

“I’m sorry I was so stubborn.”

They pause their kissing and Archie twirls a lock of dark hair, slightly proud of her smeared lipstick and messy hair.

“I love you,” he whispers, more scared than the first time he said it. Now he cannot blame it on hormones, or that post-climax bliss that clouded his self-control. He’s fully aware of what he’s doing, and completely certain of his undying feelings for Veronica.

She smiles, leaning forward to kiss his cheek before she stands up. Veronica tugs his arm so he follows her. They stand in the middle of her small apartment when she places her arms over his shoulders, his hands falling on the curve of her waist, and she starts swaying until he picks up the rhythm of the song playing in the background.

“There was a time we try to be friends,” Veronica says with a lilt of humor. “When we pretended, after an awful breakup, that we could be… _just friends_.”

He smiles as the memory of stolen glances, little smiles and worried looks invades his mind. They were foolish, he knows that now.

Archie is careful not to step on her small feet as they move across the living room, making sure he has enough space when he twirls her, making her laugh. Veronica ends up tucked against his chest.

“And I loved you. No matter what. Or when.” She rises on tiptoes and pecks his lips. “And I love you now. Here. As much as always.”

She feels a rush of excitement when he dips her to kiss her properly, as if they were in an old movie. Except they quickly stand up right, and she tries to rip his shirt off him. But before she can even try, Archie traps her against his body with solid arms, and grabs the zipper of her dress pulling it down in a painfully slow motion as he holds her gaze. She shivers with the sound of her dress falling open.

“Archie?”

The fabric pools at her feet, and he takes her in his arms, her legs wrapping around his waist.

“Ronnie?” Archie moves around the apartment.

“We’ve had this date with each other since the beginning,” she teases as he lowers her on the bed, smirking as he hovers above her.

The stylish panel screen that divides the living room from her bed space, casts shadows over the bed as the early rays of sunlight filter through the window.

Veronica lifts her head from the solid chest under her cheek, and smiles at the sleeping form of Archie Andrews, in her bed once again like it’s meant to be. She bites her lip studying the angles of his face, the long reddish lashes, the old scars, the new tattoos, and everything she could’ve missed.

“It tickles,” he mumbles in a sleepy voice as she traces his tattoo with her finger.

Veronica laughs. “Sorry. Just getting acquainted with your body.”

He grins, but keeps his eyes closed. “We did plenty of that, last night. And we can keep doing it after we get some food. I’m starving.”

When she doesn’t reply, Archie opens his eyes to find her looking morose, away from him.

“Hey, what’s the matter, Ronnie?” he uses the back of his index finger to caress her arm, to gently beckon her attention.

A smile slowly creeps up her lips, when she feels his touch. She straddles his legs, watching his expression. His eyes are alight with happiness when she pecks his lips. “I need you to promise you’ll wait for me. These last few months of law school.”

Archie chuckles, but frowns, confused by her inability to see what’s so obvious for him. “I’ve been waiting years for you, Veronica.”

Letting herself snuggle against him, Veronica sighs contently. “I missed you, and the part of me that I left with you. Let’s never go adrift again.”

His arms wind around her, embracing her against his chest so she feels his heart beating. Archie can feel the scent of her perfume, her soft and dark hair against his chin, and her fingers clutching his side, because just like him, he knows Veronica won’t let go again.


End file.
